A storage device, such as a hard disk drive, is generally mounted in an electronic device through a storage device carrier. According to different customers' demands, some storage devices are required to be mounted to storage device carriers with screws, and some storage devices are required to be mounted to storage device carriers without screw. Thus, different storage device carriers are needed.